Two Pence a Lily
by Bewilderment
Summary: During Lily's sixth year she conquers all her obstacles, but there is one she never reckoned with. Through her diary we look at how she gets revenge on an ex-boyfriend, and has to go to a certain prankster for help... WARNING! dangerously awesome material
1. Getting Back to School

**_Hey! A new story from BEWILDERMENT, only this is much cleaner. I love everyone, please review. This is from Lily's point of view. She's going into her sixth year, and this is her diary. So read!_**

Dear Diary,

Today was long, as most first days are. I saw Morgan and Rhapsody again today; it's good to have such nice friends. They came right up to me, and asked how my summer had been. I didn't go into anything at all—not about how horrible my summer was; not about how I barely got any sleep, owing to the sounds of my parents fighting; not about how Voldemort attacked the Muggles next door; not about how James Potter had shown up on my doorstep, looking like a lost little boy; and especially not about how the best kiss I've ever gotten left me so depressed.

The best thing, definitely, about coming back to school, was the food. At home, I was lucky if I could persuade Petunia to give me some of her frozen pizza. But tonight, I gorged on any food that was to my liking—pumpkin cider, scones covered in blackberry current jam, kidney pie. But this, of course, wasn't unexpected. The topic of Dumbledore's speech was.

He looked at us closely, as if trying to memorize our faces, before he started. Once he had, he began a little hesitantly. This in and of itself was eerie enough, but the way he looked at James and me when he said "The conflict in the world will divide everyone. It's your decision whether to change your feelings toward someone you used to hate...and it could be the decision between your life and death." I swear, when he said that, chills ran up and down my spine. Then I had to put up with James's eyes on me throughout dinner.

This almost ruined my appetite. Almost.

Like it wasn't enough that he was there to witness the horror of my life at home this summer. He, pomposity himself, actually thought that he could make my family whole again. As if he didn't help divide it with his presence! I avoided him as much as I could, but he did manage to trap me once or twice, and...

Oh I have to go, Rhapsody wants me to help her with her Potions essay. Ha! Potions, is, of course, my forte. Or at least I wish it was.

Love,

Lily

0000000000

Dear Diary,

I cannot believe James Potter! He _actually_ tried to speak to me today, obviously thinking that those moments this summer never even happened.

Well, James Potter spent the summer at my house. He showed up there one night and never left until it was time to leave for Hogwarts. His reason: his parents were in some sort of Wizards' Protection Agency, and he needed to be someplace where no one would even think of finding him. So he chose my house, and suddenly he was all buddy buddy with me, and believe you me, it sucked.

He even cornered me sometimes, and tried to talk. He even tried to kiss me, and only once did he come remotely near to getting his lips on mine. He trapped me in his guest-room walk-in closet, after asking me if I possibly would know where the glue-gun was. The GLUE-GUN! I mean, come on. But like a fool, I fell for it. I was on my hands and knees, digging through boxes of crap, when I pair of hands hoisted me up and backed me against the wall. I would have been freaked out if it had been anyone but James, but I mean, how much harm could that toad do to me? I was wrong.

With my back against the wall, his lips all of a sudden touched mine—and all of a sudden, I just responded. So there we were, snogging in this dusty old closet when his hands begin to wander. Well, my fist just happened to find its way to his jaw; the kiss was broken almost immediately. Works every time.

This was around August 20th or so...I haven't spoken to him since.

Love,

Lily

0000000000

Dear Diary,

Today in Herbology, James made me laugh so hard. I was SO ashamed to be laughing, but I really couldn't help it. Even if it was caused by a guy who cannot wrench his head out from up his butt.

But it really was quite funny; the whole class was laughing. Usually it's Sirius who does this type of thing, but James totally took the joke. You see, the professor (Prof. Redango) was giving us a lesson on twinklebate, which is an herb causing the voice to become much higher for about twenty minutes or so. Once it slides down the throat, the drinker's voice is instantly changed. It does have an effect on the stomach, but no one ever mentions that. So anyway, Prof. Redango has this beloved pooch that follows him around all the time. James, who is rather good with making his voice sound high and squeaky, made it look like the dog had swallowed some twinklebate. With the help of Sirius (who poked the dog to make it look like it was barking), James had the entire class in an uproar. For what it's worth, I could forget about this summer during class today. Even if James was interested in me, he's not going to have time to come close to talking to me or anyone else, because he has detention for the next month. I think it's because Prof. Redango didn't like running to the antidotes' cabinet and was close to administering the remedy to the puppy.

I'm in the common room right now, far away from the fire and next to a frosty windowpane. James' just grinned at me, summoning all his charm into one facial expression. He's sitting next to the other "Marauders", who are huddled about a dirty little parchment. I wonder what they're up to.

That just brought up a memory. You see, this summer, James used to smile at me quite a bit. I would always just glare. He smiled at me one day last year—the day before Christmas—when we were both standing under the mistletoe. You got it: I got smooched like his lips were two clamps. I have got to say, this summer he has really improved his techniques. His lips were soft and gentle. He's really a nice boy, I must have lead him on or something.

Holy Smokes! Get a HOLD of yourself, woman! JAMES POTTER IS A HORRIBLE BOY. Okay, I'm cured.

Love,

Lily

00000000

Dear Diary,

I was just talking to Rhapsody. She really is a very funny person, and I didn't realize how much I missed her. Plus, her name is really cool. I've never asked her what her parents were like to give her such a cool name.

She's also really beautiful. I mean that in a purely non-sexual way. But I mean, this red-hair is so..._plain_. I feel like some hick next to her with her sleek dark hair and her dancing eyes. My chest is bigger than hers though. I mean, I really need to have _some_ consolation.

We were talking about her and her crush on Henry DiFabrico. Henry could be a male model; he's just got that dreaminess about him that makes him so irresistible. I used to have a crush on him myself, way back in fourth year. But nothing ever came of it. Most of my other crushes have been so much more fruitful.

Speaking of crushes, I think that Drew Katass (he'll beat you up if you make fun of his last name) likes me. I've never talked to him so much as I did in the past two weeks. He has a crazy personality which matches his appearance. He's just all over the place, and he is absolutely overwhelming. I'm a different person around him; I'll do wild stuff and everything will just be a party. Somehow everything is a party with him.

Haha. Once, there was this Slytherin that fancied himself very much. He went up to Drew and taunted him, though the taunts were pretty lame. It was weird seeing this big, rocklike Slytherin say slowly, "You ARE a cat's ass! And your face is like the a cat butt!" I mean, come on, is he in his first year? Anyway, that Slytherin had to go to the hospital wing, holding his front teeth in his hand.

Love,

Lily.

**__**

**_0000000_**

**_A/N: hope you liked this chapter! Others will hopefully be longer...they will for sure if you review! Please do. They are the only things that keep me writing._**

**_Bewilderment...so aptly named_**

**__**


	2. Rhapsody and Morgan: Awesome Friends

**Hey guys! YAY! Reviews! Keep them coming, guys. I seriously loved that people like reading my stuff! So enjoy, if you will, the next chapter. If you guys keep reviewing...please...then I'll post the next chapter, which is interesting. Tell me any constructive criticism, flames, whatever. At least I know what you are all thinking after you read each one. So thanks SO MUCH to _ANDY QUINN_ (you awesome sauce you!), TWIGHUNTER (Keep on reading, glad you like it!), _HAPPINESS IN A BOTTLE_ (great penname! That's really awesome that you think its entertaining), _NIPHREDEL BLACK_ (I sent you an email, but you better keep reading.) I think you guys are the nicest ever for reviewing. And I hope to have many more....maybe.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter Empire.**

**Twopence A Lily**

**By Bewilderment...so aptly named**

00000

Dear Diary,

Today was a good day. Morgan, whom I really haven't talked to very much, made the effort to sit down and talk to me. She and Rhapsody are pretty popular, but we are friends till the end. We always seem to lose our friendship over the summer, as Morgan and her parents go to Brazil to visit relatives, and the owls practically die from having to travel over so much sea. Rhapsody is allowed only one owl a month, which she usually blows by using it for her current boyfriend. And I have to sneak my owl, Peaches (hey, I was eleven), whenever I'm at home and I have to send owls out. So, our friendship kind of falls apart over holidays.

Plus, a lot of their friends are people I'm just not very close to. Let's just say I went through some snotty phases during my second year. A lot of people vowed never to talk to me again; but it was most of the girls, so then again I wasn't heartbroken. I'm a loner, but I think I sympathize with the guys the most. Girls and I don't get along very well, except for Morgan and Rhapsody.

Rhapsody was working on her plan to get asked out by Henry DiFabrico. When she means to, that girl can flirt her tail off. Today at breakfast it was maneuvered so that she sat next to him (I don't think he suspected anything at all, as it was so smooth), talking and laughing while tossing her hair back every now and then. I don't know but before the week is out, Rhapsody and Henry will be an item. Morgan and I made bets on it...she thinks it will take two weeks because, according to her (definitely not Rhapsody!), Henry is a bit slow.

Then, somehow, she was his Potions partner. That REALLY must have taken some work; the Potions professor is very peppery. But Henry seems quite interested in her. Soon I'll have to do "the U.T." (the Ultimate Test) to see if he is so absorbed in her he won't come running when I drop a stack of books and cry "ahh! The water got all over my shirt!" This test needs: a stack of books; a glass of water (with the unbreakable charm cast on it); a low-cut and rather tight shirt; Rhapsody and her new crush. Morgan will never ever help Rhapsody out with this test because once they got into a fight—Rhapsody's love interest proved not absorbed in her. So Morgan just stands by and watches.

If all goes correctly, almost every guy there with the exception of Henry will come to my side. Though one or two of Rhapsody's exes have figured it out. Which is a damn shame, if you ask me.

Last year, when we were testing out a guy called Peter (I don't know why Rhapsody liked him; he was short and always seemed to tag along), James, Josef, Remus, Eric, Chris, David, and Drew Katass (ka-TASS) came flocking to my side. That time, we were just starting out, having only done it a couple times, and I forgot to put the unbreakable charm on the glass. Blood makes twice as much people come. James, acting like an egotistical jerk, wanted to walk me to my door. I would have accepted if he didn't act as if I should be honored by his presence.

Rhapsody and Morgan are awesome.

Love,

Lily

000000

Dear Diary,

Today James was absolutely insufferable.

Love,

Lily

00000

Dear Diary,

Drew Katass has been slowly and steadily hitting on me. I wouldn't have even noticed that he WAS hitting on me if it weren't for Rhapsody always doing the same thing to her prey. I have to admit, I wasn't sad to find out he liked me. It's always a boost to one's self esteem to find that the so-called "wild boy" has feelings (whether they are lust or love, I've yet to find out) for that particular person.

Morgan and I were staying up late, finishing our homework (another Potions essay!) but mostly talking. It was around one o'clock in the morning when we went to bed. Around twelve, our essays lay forgotten while we talked over the changes in people and how we thought this year would turn out.

Morgan has smooth, jet-black hair which glowed in the firelight. After awhile, our conversation turned to Drew Katass. Morgan has also noticed that he has taken certain advances toward yours truly. "I don't know, Lily, he's kind of crazy," she said.

"I know!" I exclaimed. "It's one of the things I like about him. Who wants those fussy, prunes and prisms people like James?"

She grinned, white teeth flashing against her tan skin. "That's true...but I just don't want you getting hurt."

I appreciated this concern. "Oh come on now, Morgan. Drew is really good-looking and he likes me. I don't think I'll get hurt, but you have to watch my back, okay?"

"It's a deal. And two days from now, you owe me 2 galleons if Rhapsody still maintains her date free status."

I groaned, but inwardly laughed at Morgan's way of speaking. Her sentences often had a tang to them that other people's lacked. "Sure thing." I turned the conversation to other things. "Speaking of the...crazy boy, how is our resident pranker doing with you?"

"Well, _I_ am maintaining _my_ date free status. I don't know if I like him or not. I mean, Drew would be wholly and totally yours for however long you chose to have the relationship last. But Sirius always looks at other girls. Remember when he was dating Sam? And you had to do the U.T. for Rhapsody and David? He came running even though he was taken."

I listened closely. "Morgan, first of all, that was like a year ago. And he's always looking at you, not at everyone else. I don't think he wants to get hurt."

Morgan nodded seriously, but then laughed. "You'll just have to watch my back on that one."

I smiled. "Deal."

Love,

Lily

00000

Dear Diary,

Drew has been hovering around me now for almost the past two hours. I told him I had to do my homework, so he brought his slingshot and worked on summoning things he could shoot. I don't know why he doesn't use his wand to shoot stuff, but oh well. I had to break away from him for a while, so I'm writing while he is playing.

I don't really feel and sentiment for Drew, but he's good-looking and I'd like a boyfriend. I suppose it's not really the best thing, but if I _did_ go out with Drew, I'd probably learn to care for him. He'd probably like me a lot more than I liked him, but then again that's usually the case. The only time I really fell for a guy was in the beginning of last year. I'd just got back from summer, where Petunia had told me over and over how ugly I was and how no one would ever love for me if I really loved them. It was almost like I _made_ myself fall for Josef, so that he'd like me back and we would show Petunia.

I got back at her for that, though she doesn't know it. This summer, I found these random letters to my mom. It turns out she was having an affair (no wonder my parents fight so much), and the guy got her pregnant. There were pictures in the bundle, too. The guy was pretty gross looking. I mean, he was so skinny and unshaven. I was disgusted...my dad is a much better-looking man than that. Though according to the letters, they had some "good times" together. I don't even _want_ to think of my mother like that.

That's one of the reasons James should never have even _tried_ to mend our broken family. What the hell was he thinking when he scheduled all those family picnics? Or take your daughter to work day? He had no right to interfere, and I hate him all the more for actually getting my hopes up that my family would become loving. Like his. Well, haven't I been hoping that for like, I don't know, the past fifteen years of my life?

...I owe Morgan two galleons tomorrow if Rhapsody isn't asked out. Although it looks as if things are going wonderfully for them, he has waited this long, so why not another two days? I'll have to say something to Rhapsody. I have absolutely no money. Oops! I wrote for too long...Drew is looking bored.

Love,

Lily


	3. Calla Lillies

**Well, another chapter. I hope you like it…you're gonna see how complex Lily's character is, and her intense ups and downs. Well, this is the start of it anyway. I hope you all like it…THANKS to my amazing reviewers! Keep 'em coming, because I really enjoy hearing your input. These chapters go up SO much faster with more reviews. I like to have 4 or five, just cause, you know. But here are the shouts out: _Happiness in a Bottle_ (dude, you HAVE to keep reviewing!) _QUEEN OF SERPENTS_ (Jeez! I didn't mean to, you just reviewed later and I missed it. I'm sorry! But I'll check out one other story of yours. Haha your first review was funny because you were all "I can't seem to stop laughing" and that made me laugh, too) _RUPERTGRINTLOVER666_ (Hey you! Review!) _NIPHREDAL BLACK_ (thanks…you update your story now because I'm updating first!) and _TWIGHUNTER_ (the loyal fan, thanks!)**

**Two Pence For A Lily**

**_Bewilderment_**

**Disclaimer—**I own nothing except the plot. This applies to all earlier and later chapters.

**CALLA LILLIES**

Dear Diary,

I told Rhapsody that she was giving me two galleons if she wasn't asked out by midnight. She looked aghast and said, "Well, I'll do what I can."

So I was sort of checking in with her every now and then. And at 11:58 p.m., she leaned over and kissed Henry DiFabrico. By 12:00 she had a boyfriend. And I am two galleons the richer! Ha! I remember why I always placed bets! This is amazing!

But that isn't what I wanted to write about. I'm staying up late, so the least I could do was to write out my thoughts. I just got my 6th first kiss! It's always interesting with the first kiss, and they are usually very awkward. I, myself, wasn't asked out, but that's not to say I didn't get some action. Drew Katass "busted a move" (as Sirius said) on me, and I was kissed. His kisses were fast and passionate. But I still haven't been asked out. I'm really not into these one night stands, so I'm going to cut all romantic ties with Drew if he expects me to be his friend with benefits.

And, after the kisses were finished, I_really_ hope he was kidding when he said "You're even better than they said you were!"

I am not a whore.

Love,

Lily

0000

Dear Diary,

I cannot_believe_ James. Today he actually spoke to me. Nay, he lectured me. Nay, he wasn't even talking at me, he was giving a monologue! "Lily," he says to me all serious. "I realize you are not talking to me and I respect your wishes. But I don't understand why. I spent two months at your house. No, please don't interrupt me." I think he had this whole speech planned! Right down to where to situate the "don't interrupt me". Jeez!

"I'd like to apologize for anything I might have done this summer to make you uncomfortable. I don't think I was wrong for trying to help your family, or to make you a present with the blue glue-gun. But I at least deserve your forgiveness."

I have never hated James any more than I did at that moment. Just sitting there, thinking, oh what a good boy I am!

I thought I was going to throw up. I thought about saying "Would you like to find my knee up your blue glue-gun?" but I didn't. Dumbledore's words were floating around my head, and for some reason I couldn't totally blow James off. So instead, ve-e-ery politely, I said, "James, while I do appreciate your apology, I cannot accept it. Try and look like you mean it, and didn't practice in front of the mirror." I said this gently, calmly, nicely. He couldn't find any fault in my manner.

After I said this, I smiled demurely and walked slowly and calmly away. I gave him plenty of time to collect his thoughts, and I think that, over all, I showed model behavior.

Love,

Lily

Oh P.S.! Drew wasn't very pleased with my talking to James. I heard him mumbling about how he has power over me (?). But, even if I do despise James, I am secretly grateful for his work in speeding up the dating process.

00000

Dear Diary,

It looks as if Morgan is the only one maintaining her date-free status! Drew asked me out to the next Hogsmeade weekend—we're going to spend the whole day together. I have my doubts about what we're going to do, but it should be fun. Morgan said (forever watching my back, the saint that she is) that she talked to one of his exes, a 5th year Hufflepuff (which totally doesn't sound like Drew), and she said that he's pretty harmless.

Well, our date should be fun. I'm looking forward to it, two weekends from now.

Morgan still pines after Sirius. I don't know why she never acts on it, or why he doesn't act on his crush (which I know he has…I love Remus Lupin). I don't know why everyone here hides their emotions. My family never did, and I guess that's where I get the inclination to not be stoic. I mean, my dad smacked my mom at the breakfast table when she took too long in passing him the cream. Petunia will tell anyone if she's feeling a little constipated. My mother used to come into my room and tell me about how she was depressed. My family never hides anything.

I've been a little depressed today. I've been thinking about our neighbors too much. I went on my first date with the boy my age, their son Jeff. It was the summer after third year; he thought I went to a boarding school…we had a good time anyway. But still, I think about him and how he was murdered this summer, by Voldemort. He and his dignified, God-fearing parents. Was there any sense? Is there any sense in murder?

I haven't allowed myself to think about this at all, but all the memories keep pouring back. I keep thinking about that first date: how Jeff's blond hair stuck up slightly in the back, how he ordered two desserts, and gave both maraschino cherries to me. When he picked me up, before we walked to the restaurant, he gave me a calla lily. I can see it clearly now, as lucidly as if I'd seen the sun shining on it this morning.

So many memories. I need time to think.

Love,

Lily

0000000

Dear Diary,

Jeff…Jeff. His name has been tumbling through my consciousness for the past day. The flooding of memories is drowning me, and it's as if I see his cheery face, slowly smothering me in the murky depths of memories.

He'd always been around me, the one sane force in my life. Oh my childhood! Did a infancy even exist for me? It's like I'm trying to be the normal now, but really I'm lost without my childhood. Jeff showed me his normal family, and showed me what a family exactly was.

One year he received tarot cards for his birthday. I think we were about ten? Because it was definitely before I went to Hogwarts. At the time, I was fascinated with the unknown—the supernatural was so _intriguing_. Later it almost seemed to fit that I'd gotten into a school for witches and wizards. But I'd never openly showed interest, because of my sister. Always suspecting I was some toad-turned-human. I wanted her to like me! I wanted her to cradle me in her arms, to tell me I was the best little sister ever. I did all her chores for her; I was practically her slave. Somehow, by doing most of her work for her, I think I lost more respect than ever, all through trying to get closer. But anyway, Jeff and I went around for days, reading each other's fortunes. We never took anything seriously, though they always seemed to be similar. I remember mine always said things like "You will find love closer than you think, but another will wreck your relationship." His were odd too, like "You will be replaced in your love's heart by one known to others as 'the whisper-man'."

Those fortunes still sit in my room to this day: slips of paper with foolish words written in a childish hand. I've never missed anyone so much as I miss Jeff right now.

Love,

Lily

Bewilderment…so aptly named.


	4. Happier Things

**Two Pence For A Lily**

**_Bewilderment_**

Disclaimer—**I own nothing except the plot. This applies to all earlier and later chapters.**

"Happier Things"

Thursday:

Dear Diary

I haven't written in awhile. I had to bring myself to write now. I was just thinking too much about Jeff, and since it was the last entry I wrote, this diary reminded me of him. That's why I haven't written in about a week.

Jeff was just…more than a neighbor. He was the closest friend I'd ever had, and when he was murdered this summer, him and his parents, it took a part of me. Jeff!…but I cannot go into this now; I've already mourned for him. I can't.

So onto happier things…

Remus Lupin (I like to hang out with him every now and then) said that I should give James a chance. We were playing this game of chess, right, and I was kicking him dizzy. But in the midst of his vertiginous moments, he found time to say, "James really isn't all that bad. I think you should give him another chance."

"Remus, you don't know the half of it," I told him, moving my pawn diagonally to capture on of his. I added it to the row of solemn white pieces; all the while Remus watched my movements.

"I know half of it. I know James's side, but I could figure out the whole story if you told me what happened. Even if you don't forgive him for anything, I know James well enough to realize that he wouldn't do anything too horrible. Impulsive, maybe not at the right time, but I certainly know he wouldn't have done anything absolutely horrible."

After this little speech, I just stared at him. He pretended not to notice my gaze as he moved his bishop over four spaces. I could tell he was giving me time to think, or else he would have said "Your turn", or some such reminder.

For one second, I considered agreeing with him, and running to find James right this second. But another part of me stayed, rooted to the chair as if I'd been cemented on. "Remus," I said at last, as if it was a great concession on my part to say anything. "Remus. It's not just what happened this summer. He did stuff that I'm simply mad at him for. But you remember, I'd never much liked him. We ALWAYS got into fights, and it wasn't always because of something he did or said. I just always hated him."

Remus looked at me, much like I'd stared at him after his speech. Then he looked down at the chessboard, formulating a move. What he said next was simultaneous with the movements with the marble figurines. "Maybe you just like him so much you can't tell the feeling apart from hatred." His fingers moved his knight in an L-shape. "Checkmate."

This blew my socks off.

Love,

Lily

000

Friday:

Dear Diary

I ran into James in the hall today. Somehow, I can never picture him ever having a nickname, or even his grandmother calling him "chap". Or Jamie, or whatever. He always tries to act so dignified! Who could ever stand someone so…stiff. Though he is good looking. But in a perfectly non-sexual way. Well, I don't know. Other people seem to think that he is Hogwarts' most eligible, which he isn't. I'd take Drew over him any day.

But anyway, so I was walking along the hall, minding my own business, when James (who had his nose in a book again!) smacked into me. My books tumbled out of my arms and onto the ground, while he stumbled and his wand fell. A bizarre thing happened then—I caught it and felt the sudden warmth from where he'd kept it behind his ear, and suddenly everything felt _right_. I don't know how to explain it—I just knew that somehow I felt safe from everything, standing close to James in a deserted hall. This was disconcerting enough, but when James cleared his throat, I it seemed to make the whole moment ludicrous and simple. I bent down quickly to retrieve my books, saying "I'm sorry" on the way down, while James leaned down to help me, apologizing as well. In a fluster, I stood again (weirded out by the way our hands had touched, on picking up the same book).

When I rounded the corner after walking away, I saw Rhapsody. She commented on my blushing face (which _did_ feel as if it was on fire), and then said, "Which closet was it this time?" I think that this was pretty unfair, as I have never proposed closet-making-out and have only been known to once. So I just sort of glared at her and said, "That was only once!"

Then we both burst out laughing because of how stern we sounded, and the ridiculousness of our topic. We walked to the dining hall next.

Love,

Lily

000

Tuesday

Dear Diary,

Drew Katass asked me out today--like, to be his girlfriend. I said no. After what that bitch did to me, he deserves to burn in hell forever.

Love,

Lily

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry this was such a short chapter, but I wanted this effect to be more dramatic. Thanks so much for the reviews. On your way out, don't forget to click on the review button. Now onto replies:**

**RUPERTGRINTLOVER666**: haha well that's awesome that you wrote your name in all caps this time. Well review on your way out.

**Andy Quinn**: well thanks for reviewing! Your reviewing always means a lot to me because it's always phrased nicely, clearly, and completely. I'm glad you like it! Hehe, I've always avoided watching the Iron Chef. But he DOES seem to be badly dubbed.

**Happiness In A Bottle**: Well, continue to read. Glad you enjoy!

**Queen Of Serpents**: I always enjoy seeing your review there! It makes me feel like I'm doing well to have you review. LILY/JAMES stuff is coming! Because of you, I added that entry with the Lily/James awkwardness into here. Sorry it's not too well written, but my heart wasn't too much into it. I've certainly never held someone's wand and gotten a safe feeling (haha that could be dirty…so sorry, but this is what my friends have done to me). Well continue to update your stories, and I will choose one to review!

**Kyoko Kasshu Minamino**:I'm really glad you like this story.Your pen name is awesome! I just kept saying it aloud because it was that awesome.

Bewilderment...


	5. Some Sort of Gamble

**_Two Pence For A Lily_**

**Pure Imagination (new name!)**

_Disclaimer_—**I own nothing except the plot. This applies to all earlier and later chapters.**

"Some Sort of Gamble"

Wednesday:

Dear Diary,

So yesterday, right, Drew asked me out. I said no because of what had happened earlier, of what he did.

Yesterday morning, he looked me up and down, like he had never really seen me before. Then, resuming his conversation with Chris, he said "She'll do."

I acted like I'd heard nothing, and went on as if I got talked about behind my back every Saturday morning. Leaning forward, I'd have lookedas if I'd been deeply engaged in a conversation with Morgan—"Hey. Did one of us ever go out with Chris?"

Morgan looked up from the book she'd been deeply engrossed in, and frowned. "If you didn't…I know I didn't, and Rhapsody always said that the mole on his cheek would annoy the hell out of her."

"Well, don't look at him now, but I think you may have to work more on your part for looking out for me."

Morgan was suddenly interested, and her brow creased in concern. She brushed back a piece of her jet-black hair, took a deep breath, and asked, "What's going on?"

"It's not that bad," I said, trying to relieve her seriousness. "But I think Chris and Drew are having a little bet." My voice trailed off, and I picked up the gray eagle's quill lying in front of me, and began to roll it in between my fingers.

"I'll find out for you," said Morgan as she looked at me, determinedly, in the eye.

Love,

Lily

000

Wednesday again:

Dear Diary,

Anyway, as I was saying before I was interrupted, Morgan had promised to look out for me. We've always sort of had that deal, in addition to looking out for Rhapsody. I swear, someday that girl is going to get into a situation so bad…

But anyway. I didn't really know what to think of Drew at the time, and I sort of hung out with him on Saturday afternoon and had tea with him as well. I felt I _did_ have some obligation toward him because we had kissed, even if he hadn't asked me out formally. He would though. I was confident back on Saturday that everything would turn out to be a big joke, and that Drew and I would be like Rhapsody and Henry were. Are. Well, their relationship is weakening too!

Drew and I always talked about the most random things. We were having a comparison of Muggle cars and how they were cool, even if they were non-magic. "What I find odd about them, Lily, is just how small they are in the backseat." His voice dropped lower when he said "backseat", and he gave me a look.

I knew exactly what he was saying, for everyone can expect a perverted joke from a teenage guy. So I grinned and said, "I notice wizards don't have _any_ sort of equivalent to cars…" For Drew is pureblood, even if he has driven in a magically enchanted car.

This made Drew throw back his head and laugh, for we were both speaking on two levels. "What, are you trying to say that Muggles get more action?"

I smiled cheekily in his face, which seemed to unleash something inside him. He reached out and began tickling my stomach, and that made me shriek and lunge back at him. I'm probably the most ticklish person in the world, and I _had_ to get him back. I just had to.

But in the midst of this massive tickle fight, he just stood up, and left. He'd previously been going for the pressure point on my knees, and I'd grabbed a handful of his abundant brown hair. But then, all of a sudden, he stood up. My hand was wrenched from his hair and I fell back onto the couch we'd been sitting on in the common room, while he turned back for a second to see my puzzled face. "Gotta go, Lill-pill," he said. "Catch you later."

Then he strode purposefully up to the boy's dormitory, and left me puzzled and alone in front of the blazing fire. The clock struck six.

At that moment, I was pretty sure something was afoot; of course, Iwent and consulted Morgan about it. If she was truly going to find out what the hell was going on, she needed to know everything.

But as I passed one of the cushy armchairs in a corner away from the fire, I saw Rhapsody on Henry's lap. This didn't surprise me, so I gave it no second glance. However, when the angry sounds assaulted my ears, it was all I could do not to look over and see what was going on. They were fighting bitterly, but I couldn't tell what about.

Anyway, I walked up to my year's dorm in search of Morgan. She wasn't to be found, so instead I plopped down onto my bed and pulled out a Muggle novel of mine. Maybe I could get lost in the perplexities of other's troubles. Alas, this didn't work. I took a nap.

During the dinner, I saw Morgan beckon to me. She was sitting over toward Marina and Clara (two others in our year), while I was sitting with Rhapsody and Henry DiFabrico. As soon as I walked over and sat down, she whispered in my ear, "I found out some stuff. Let's go to the common room." So she bid adieu to Marina and Clara and we walked off together. I was carrying a tart, because they are really good.

We bypassed the common room once we got past the portrait. Everyone knows that common rooms are filled with listening and tracking spells, and Morgan wanted to talk to me without anyone else listening in. Up at our destination, the dorm, I sat down on my bed and she sat on hers. "Lily, Lily, Lily," she sighed, her eyes fixed on the ceiling.

"Oh, gosh," I said. "What have I gotten myself into now?"

"It's not that bad," she replied, her words echoing my own from just half a day before.

I stood up and wandered over to the window, where I leaned against the cold, smooth glass of the pane. "Spill."

Morgan sighed again, abreath that bounced across the room. "Well, I found out what it was about." I listened quietly. "I was on my way to lunch when I passed by the Charms' classroom. It was empty of ol' what's-his-face, so I passed it. I had just wanted to talk to the professor about the Star Charm, you know?"

My finger traced a pattern in the stars…Venus to the North Star to span Orion's belt again and again. Through the darkness, I could feel Morgan looking at me. I twisted my head back and nodded, the stars swirling behind me.

"But right when I passed it, I heard Chris's voice, and it was saying something about the bet," Morgan went on. "The Bet…it was some sort of gamble between them about who they'd ask to this party they're having in Hogsmeade. It had to be someone they'd…done stuff…with, and it had to be someone they'd started going out with in the past week. Oh, and they were names drawn out of a hat."

"Who were the people having the party?" I turned around for a second to see her expression. "And how was my name in there?"

Morgan shook her head, and exhaled loudly. It wasn't the last she'd sigh that night. "I think it was just that group that's always around Chris and Drew, you know who they are."

I nodded, thinking about their little "clique". Chris and Drew, surrounded by the stragglers and wannabes, with a little core of Chris, Drew, and Eric. Above them, aloof and aloft, stand James, Remus, and Sirius, the top of the dating scale.

"Your name was in there because you haven't gone out with them before, I think. That's just a guess though."

I heard Morgan walk over to me. She put her hand on my back and shut her eyes. "I know you're going to be okay. You always are," she said.

If she hadn't said that I probably would have felt it a lot harder. But it made me think: I mean, I _am_ strong. I've come out of so much shit, all the better for it. Drew isn't worth anything…it's not like I even ever really cared for him. It's only my pride that's suffered a bit; plus, revenge is always sweet.

Love,

Lily

0000

Thursday:

Dear Diary,

At first I thought that I'd gotten Drew back for what he'd done to me. You see, the party was Monday night. On Sunday, I led him to believe that I still liked him. I kissed him, I talked with him, I even helped him with one of those damn Potions' essays. Monday morning, I dumped his ass. Well, since we weren't really going out, I suppose it's not really dumping. But I said, "Drew, I'm sorry but I don't think we should see each other any more." You see, I was kind of thinking it was like saying "I never want to see you again." But it could also be seen as "No romantic ties to you any more!" So whatever I did, he understood that I don't want to talk to him any more.

But yesterday, I found he was spreading rumors. Stupid rumors, saying things like he only liked me because I put out. And that he thought I was an ugly girl anyway. Chris and Eric backed him up, and now I'm in the doghouse with so many of my guy friends.

It's time for revenge.

Love,

Lily

(**A/N: this is a little explanation for you. Go read chapter one's first paragraph if you still don't remember…)**

Previous Entry: August 1

Today I went to the park just to get away. Johanna and I had had a something set up, but it was really just to get away from my house. We both mostly sat on the stream bank, trying to skip stones across the water's surface. For lunch, she bought me some food from a vendor. When I got back at about eight, maybe (I tried to prolong going home for as much time as I could), Petunia met me at the door. My mother was right behind her, with a weird grin on her face. "Some religious cult killed our neighbors across the way. Claiming to do it in the name of some crap about You-Know-Who. The police can't find hide nor tail of the killers, and if I hadn't seen the whole thing, they would have thought that those people just keeled over. Perfectly healthy, imagine that. Just dead."

Shock. "Jeff?"

"Yeah, he was there. He died, too." Oh! So callously and bluntly spoken.

I cringed. And fled upstairs. Why Jeff? Why sweet, nice, awesome Jeff? Jeff who took me on a date last summer. Jeff who I shared my childhood with.

James, the stupid prat, is knocking on my door. I won't open it till September first.

Love,

Lily

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N: Hey guys. I'm sorry about any confusion. I went undercover with my name and the title of this story. I hope that you can still find it, and I guess you did or you wouldn't be reading it. Hopefully it's all in your all's review history? But yes, thanks for reviewing, and I loved seeing them, and reading them. Keep it up! Yay!

**Kyoko Kasshu Minamino: **your reviews are always so awesome! I loved this one. Haha though it is too bad I changed my awesome screen name. Maybe I will thank Andy…and keep reading. You are too cool.

**Andy Quinn:** Thanks for the review! I'll bring up Jeff again later…he plays an important part in this story. But I hope the flashback previous entry thingy worked to clear some things up. But yes, it is very important he is. Whatever that means. Yay! So glad you liked. Keep up the nice reviews.

**Queen of Serpents:** you review is always the one I look for! I'm so glad the favor is being repaid. I STILL haven't found (haven't looked!) at one of your stories to review. Oh well…I will soon. I'm really glad you like my story. It really means a lot. I hope you don't die! That would be horrible! And it's too bad about the volleyball. Today in gym (We're doing gymnastics) I did a cartwheel, except in the middle, my elbow collapsed and I fell splat on the floor. It was really intense. I can just imagine what it looked like! And no, I didn't see TRL. To tell you the truth, I'm not too sure what it is. But either way I only get 7 channels so I doubt if I could see it anyway…

Well I'ma go right now and pick one of your crazy awesome stories to review. Ta ta!

Telwyn Dubois: Hey! I hope this chapter tried to clear things up. I really worked with your constructive criticism in mind, and if you read closely you shall see. Well, if you read every sentence you will see. Yippee! More dialogue, more everything on the way!

**RupertGrintLover666:** Thanks for reviewing…it really means a lot to me!


	6. Matters of Biff

Two Pence For A Lily 

_Pure Imagination_

**Disclaimer—I own nothing except the plot. This applies to all earlier and later chapters. **

**"Matters of Biff"**

* * *

Friday: 

Dear Diary,

Rhapsody and I have a plan. You see, Morgan is good with matters of the heart and the logical thinking, but Rhapsody…she's like the inner demon. Or at least the wild and crazy, typical teenage witch. But when Morgan and I told her the story, her eyes were positively on fire. "He's going to regret the day he ever messed with anyone of _us_," she said. _Us_ was Morgan, Rhapsody, and I—the untouchable trio. "No one messes with us," she said viciously.

Morgan and I nodded, as Rhapsody voiced our thoughts for revenge. "We'll have to go to the experts on this one," she said. "We may be good, but this requires the best."

An uncomfortable thought flitted through my mind, but I tried not to pay attention to it. "…who's the best?" I asked warily.

Morgan and Rhapsody glanced at me and then at each other, shock in their eyes. "Come _on_, Lily," they exclaimed in unison.

And the name they said made my day a whole lot worse.

Later:

I was on my way to first period class when I saw some things happening in an empty classroom. It seems Drew could find a replacement after all. This day is just not good!

I had a chat with Remus, who's in my Astronomy class, when we had to pair up and fill out a star chart. We just talked about the most random things, but after our conversation about how it would be like to live on Venus, he turned the subject to other things. "Lily," he stated slowly, "Have you heard about BYF?"

He sounded as if he didn't want to bring the subject up, but, against his better judgment, had. I was still puzzled, though; he wasn't being very clear. "Biff?" I asked.

"As in B-Y-F," spelled Remus.

"Not at all," I replied, more confused than ever. "What's it stand for?"

Remus and I bent busily over our respective star charts as the professor walked by, taking a glimpse at our work. "Make sure you copy the moons of Mars," Vectra said.

Remus and I nodded. When the coast was clear, Remus whispered, "Buy Yourself a Friend."

I scribbled something in the box for the moons of Mars…Phobos and Demos, Fear and Terror. They seemed adequate definitions for what was coursing through my heart at this time. "Buy Yourself a Friend? What is that, some sort of weird club or something?" Again there was that nagging feeling of what I knew but didn't want to admit to myself.

"Well…Katass is in it…Chris and Eric…and all those lackeys that follow them around from post to post."

"What's it all about?" I inquired as I digested that former information. I scrawled in two major moons for Jupiter: Europa and Io.

Remus's beautiful eyes clouded over as he recited something from the back of his memory.

_"We—the heart of the party with girls on our arm,  
We rock and we jump and it does us no harm.  
Promises made that must be kept,  
This applies to all future bets.  
Our founder once lied but learned lesson true,  
This will be practiced through and through."_

He caught my startled expression and laughed, a little sardonically in my opinion. "I know it's not the best verses either, but they're drinking guys. Give them a break."

"It wasn't that I was talking about," I said. "I was just a little startled it was something serious for them to write verses about it."

"Well, it's not as old as it implies. When I was a first-year, it was just founded, and James and Sirius and I all snuck into a meeting. We memorized the 'pledge' so we could join sometime, but that was all before we realized it was just a load of crap."

"And why are you telling me this? I mean, thanks and it's fascinating and all…but what's it have to do with me?"

Remus sighed. "I was hoping you wouldn't say that." I shrugged. "But I thought you should know that Drew Katass is in it, and I noticed that some things were being said about you. I guessed that it was something to do with BYF."

"Yeah," I said wearily. "You were right."

"I'm sorry." He expressed his regret with all the art of a born prankster.

This made me think of something. "Do they meet at like, one o'clock very often?"

"Not really a set time like that. They set their meeting times kind of different every couple of weeks, but they are very punctual. That is one thing they stress…something about the 'founder' being the son of a teacher." He took a quick look at my face, which I'm sure was very deep in concentration. "Remember that time when Drew was in the hospital wing for 2 days and no one knew why?" I remembered this pretty vividly, actually, so I said yes. "Well, he showed up fifteen minutes late and they nearly slaughtered him. It is vital to your _life_ to be punctual if you are daft enough to be in that club in the first place."

"That's stupid," I remarked.

"Yeah," Remus agreed. We shut up then because we had to finish our star charts with Professor Vectra watching. It was our punishment for lagging behind the rest of the class.

Love,

Lily

* * *

Saturday: 

Dear Diary,

So today we had to meet with our revenge specialists, the Marauders. I had never been more ashamed of the fool I'd made of myself and the story that resulted. I was willing to forgo the whole thing and come up with some less effective prank/punishment. But Morgan and Rhapsody were like steel vises on my arms and said that it wasn't just me that needed revenge; they did, too, because all of _us_ needed to teach BYF a lesson. _Us_ versus BYF. I hoped we would win.

The Marauders were very attentive, especially Sirius. Talk about people not acting like themselves. He and Morgan had to work together without flirting, which I think was very difficult for them. I swear, it annoys Rhapsody and I to no end that they don't just start going out. We couldn't stop giving each other frustrated looks, and I bet that the next plan of Rhapsody's and mine will be about those two.

Oh! Speaking of Rhapsody, she and Henry broke up yesterday. I was thinking that they'd be together for at least a month (mostly because of how well the U.T. worked on him), but I suppose it wasn't to be. She had had her sights on Josef (which I hated, seeing as how our breakup had been so messy; I think I would have been hurt), but Morgan and I persuaded her not to, seeing as his hair would have gotten her into trouble. Who _has_ hair that thin anyway? James Potter doesn't. His hair is so thick and curly, like a black thatch on his head. I don't know how it is so unruly, either. He must gel it before he goes to sleep.

Although he was being more dutiful than usual, it didn't stop Sirius from making crazy propositions like lighting Drew on fire and getting Dumbledore to ban all gambling clubs. I wasn't totally against that igniting Drew thing, but James said that we had to have more style. So I sighed and said okay.

But the plan that we came up with proved to be amazing. I cannot wait to see Drew's face when this whole ordeal is over. If he has a face left, that is.

The prank will be put in action as soon as we get all the right props and ideas and things. This prank will kick ass! And it has led me to realize that James isn't as stuffy and annoying as I'd thought previously; why, he is actually kind of cool. I never thought that I'd be saying that of my own volition, but there you go.

Love,

Lily

* * *

Sunday: 

Dear Diary,

Have you heard? The girl that Drew last was with has broken up with him, too. It seems that he'll be missing the next BYF bash as well as the last one—girls are starting to think there may be a little bit of something wrong with him, and this panics him. Of course, the panic makes him seem more desperate, and that, of course, is no help at all.

This prank involved Reba, an ugly, clingy 5th year with bad hair. Her nose is always scrunched up, and her eyes are set beneath heavy, thick eyebrows. Her lips are incredibly thin as well, and her mouth is large. She's stupid, annoying, and way too skinny. Rumor has it she is bulimic, but she's way to clever to be caught by some caring teacher or even that weird-looking owl that hunts people down.

Reba likes to hang around with her fellow Hufflepuff friends: Ramona (a morbidly obese girl weighing in at one hundred and thirty kilograms and who is extremely wily in a mean, vindictive way) and Shawna (a sad wannabe who hangs around Reba, who is a poor choice for an idol). The whole school avoids them. In fact, they have become close to legends in that no one wants to "pull an RRS and do _that_". Ramona is the backbone of the group with her wits. She is what keeps them afloat, but I think that Reba (though these three have banded together against the world) annoys her a lot. She is starved for any sort of attention, but somehow I think that this isn't it. Her appetite exceeds the means; she is a greedy glutton when it comes to attention. She'll take anything, be it bad or good interest in herself. Reba is the hole in the boat of their friendship; it is all Ramona that keeps it at sea despite the hindrances of the dead weight Shawna and the crazy Reba. I've actually talked to Ramona on occasion…she isn't so bad. Comparatively.

All that annoyingness just makes better company (even James!) refreshing.

Speaking of James, something very, very odd happened today. He brought up the stay at my house while we were walking along, which I thought was detrimental to our relationship. We were just dandering over to class, and I was actually thinking to myself, "Maybe Remus was right. Maybe James isn't so bad after all." But then, James took a look at me and our conversation involving the prank was dropped faster than a screaming child.

"Lily," said he, the one I thought wasn't as rigid as before, "What happened this summer wasn't totally my fault. Why, _every_ man has his needs."

Inside, I was freaking out. Inside, I felt like jumping up and down and screaming at him, "WHY THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY THAT TO ME????" I mean, there is almost nothing worse than being told you were kissed just because "every man has his needs". I felt so unclean and horrible.

Outside, however, I placed a slightly bemused and slightly puzzled expression on my features, a mask over my emotions. "Oh?" I was very polite.

"Yes, you see. I apologize for letting my feelings get the better of me."

This time, I imagined I was shoving my emotions into a small chest and locking it. I threw the box into the ocean while pocketing the key. I could relieve this anger later. With all unnecessary sentiment gone, I said, "Oh, there is no problem. I just hope that you learned from this lesson." This lack of emotion was making me stiffer than even James, and schoolmarm-ish to boot.

"I'm glad this is resolved between us, Lily. I'd prefer that there were no skeletons in my closet."

"Just don't make the kill," I advised sweetly. "I was going to ask the professor about the Star Charm, I'll talk to you later," I said as I dashed into the classroom we were passing.

I couldn't get away fast enough. And I'm sure that even the wise professor couldn't figure out why I hexed the pillows used for Summoning Charms.

Love,

Lily

* * *

Monday: 

Dear Diary,

In Astronomy today, Remus congratulated me on finally forgiving James. I smiled, as if for a camera, and brushed the air away from my face.

This apparently wasn't good enough for Remus. "That's your model smile. What's going on?"

I cursed silently inside my head. Why did Remus Lupin have to know me so well? Damn those trusting eyes of his, ready for confidences. Damn his lovable know-it-all-ism.

My smile, if it was possible, stretched even wider. "Nothing, Remus. Why would you say that?"

"Drop it, Lily, I mean it." In a second, Remus' voice went cold and stern.

My smile sagged and I finally gave up the façade. "It'll just take me awhile to live up to what I said, that's all."

"So you weren't exactly ready to forgive?"

"Not exactly."

"Well, just remember that Time heals all wounds."

"What if the wound is fatal?"

"Time heals _all_ wounds."

"Can time heal death?"

"Shut up."

"Remus! Lily! In the back! Let me teach my class in peace!" came the commanding voice of Professor Vectra. We both pulled out bits of parchment and started taking notes on nothing at all. The fun part of the class was over.

But now it's time for dinner. I hope Rhapsody doesn't want me to do the U.T. I'm really not in the mood to get wet tonight.

Love,

Lily

* * *

Tuesday: 

Dear Diary,

For tomorrow I am really excited. We get our sweet, sweet revenge during breakfast that morning, and we had to begin the preparation today. It didn't take much; we just had Sirius say a few things to RRS in general, and Reba in particular. And we had to start our own version of rumors…not much, just to warm up people's minds so that our idea wouldn't be rejected.

I talked with James some more today. I was cool, I was calm, and I was going to be okay. Again I put all my anger into a box. This method is really nice, mostly because it works. That good old box.

A couple times, though, James got this weird look in his eye, and he'd start to lean forward. For anyone and everyone's sake, I _hope_ he wasn't about to kiss me. I would just shudder. As it was, I leant back every time and tucked a strand of my hair behind my ears. It's becoming more red-gold then deep red. But anyways, I think that I'm closer to forgiving James then before.

He is better looking than I thought, though. His is really muscular, and taller than I had suspected. He also has a way of flipping his hair back from his face that makes him seem really sophisticated. He's really very funny, too, and his sense of humor matches mine. Tomorrow will go without a hitch—I've learned to trust this solid, black-haired youth.

Later:

Morgan and Rhapsody are of the opinion I should go out with James. "He's really ridiculously good-looking, honey, and you see how almost every straight girl here drools over him," said Rhapsody.

"You guys never did," I observed.

"That's because you would have killed us for talking about the person you hated most in the world. Besides, he's all yours." Morgan absently picked at her fingernails as she said this.

Rhapsody agreed vehemently. "He would be so devoted, too. Remember how he left you those flowers? I would _die _to have a guy do that to me."

I laughed a lot at this one. "Rhapsody, Rhapsody, Rhapsody," I said. "Three guys have done that for you, and you always said it was lame. You don't even date the kind of people that are the flower-giving type."

"James is hotter than they all are," Rhapsody said. Morgan chuckled and shook her head.

I waved my hand at her. "I thought you said he was all mine!"

"Oh, he is. Of course."

Even Later:

I can't sleep tonight, even though I am beyond worn out. Did you know that Rhapsody snores? I haven't noticed that in all of my 6 years of knowing her. Flowers, my butt. I could tell that Morgan would love to be left flowers. And Sirius has fallen for her. This doesn't prevent him from dating others, but he still is almost in love with Morgan. Remus said that he talks about her more than anyone else, and he is sick of hearing about her. According to Remus, once Sirius expressed a desire to kick Morgan's ex's lights out after he scammed on her. Morgan is a very nice person, when I think about it. My two best (girl) friends are almost polar opposites. Morgan is nice and sweet and caring, and Rhapsody is like "BLAH" in your face. They are both awesome. I think I'm in a sentimental mood. I'm also really tired. These sentences are coming out disjointed…maybe I can go to bed now.

Next order of business: get Morgan and Sirius together. Rhapsody will help me with this one, but outsmarting a prankster with what he does best seems a little hard. We can do it though…but it will require strategy.

Love,

Lily

* * *

Wednesday: 

Dear Diary,

The day of the prank is dawning clear and sunny. I'm about to go down to breakfast now and see it be put into action; we are all very excited. Well, Clara just thinks that Morgan, Rhapsody and I are on something, but we're not.

I'm in the common room right now. What I find odd is that what Morgan and Rhapsody have told me about dating James is on my mind a lot. I think about how comfortable it would be…but would it? Even in my Utopia world, a relationship with James has questions.

I'm going to write about how the prank went in my second class, the one after Herbology. The History of Magic, with Professor Binns. My goodness he is boring! Writing could be the only way to stay awake.

Love,

Lily

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys. I'm sorry about any confusion. If you are still surprised at some of the things going on, I sincerely recommend that you go back and reread chapter one. Haha. But onto the replies! And I'm glad that most of you could find it after the changes I made. AndI made this chapter significantly longer, but it's still pretty short.**

**Andy Quinn:** Yay! I'm really flattered that you think I'm a good writer, especially after I read some of those stories by Solarism and erak. But Drew will get his comeuppance. Although…will he decide to fight back?

**Queen of Serpents:** That TRL thing sounds pretty cool. But I couldn't see any of it. One reason I can't cartwheel is because my legs are too long. They can't go in a circle without getting tangled up, and my P.E. teacher told me I'd have to get a running start to have enough energy to boost my legs up. But I like being tall. Yes, I noticed while I was writing it that the tenses are all screwed up. I thought I fixed it but I hadn't. I went back though, with that new Export/Download feature and changed it so it's good now. Yes, it's pathetic my grammar. I know almost more than our teacher. Well I think it's safe to say I know just as much if not more as our teacher, who didn't necessarily write the book. He just got out of college and had to learn it this past year. I would love to be your beta though! I would absolutely love it. I'll send you an email titled something like "Pure Imagination Beta" just so you know. But I haven't given out my email address on this net. I put in some Jamesness in here and I thought about how you wanted more. We'll get there. It's coming…haha. And I really loved getting your huge review. But go back and read chapter one, or at least the first entry. It'll help explain stuff. Haha. Just humor me. Well I'm in a hurry to post so I'll catch you on the flip side! Although once I said that to one of my friends and he went into a lecture about the flip and mac sides of football. So I guess I shouldn't say that anymore. Oh and I changed my name…just look at the reply below yours.

**RupertGrintLover666:** Thanks for reviewing. But that's not why I changed my name. It was because of some crazy friend of mine who was totally being mean! I didn't know what was her problem. _shakes head_

**Happiness in a Bottle:** Yes, you're back! I changed the title back to its original one, just to make things more confusing. Haha. But hope you enjoyed this chapter.

**Don't forget to review on your way out! Compliments, constructive criticsm, flames, whatever. Any input is helpful.**


	7. In Which Reba Holds A Surprise

**_Two Pence For A Lily_**

_Pure Imagination_

Disclaimer—I own nothing except the plot. This applies to all earlier and later chapters. 

"**In Which Reba Holds a Surprise **"

Wednesday:

Dear Diary,

You should have been there. This prank was amazing. Amazing! What we did was tell Reba that Drew Katass was crushing over her. Now, she was a little skeptical at first, but Sirius really convinced her. His impersonation of Drew really won her over. I mean, I was actually convinced for awhile, and _I _was in on it.

Reba walked over to sit next to Katass, and his face was a mixture of shock and stupefaction as Reba began to talk to him. She was very smooth, as a matter of fact, and luckily never mentioned that she apparently knew his secret. I knew that the second breakfast was over, she'd rush over to the owlery and send him a note. Note after note, letter after letter, until his trashcan will be crammed with small notes, signed in a mincing copperplate script (the rest of the letter in her usual untidy scrawl), accented with tiny red hearts. She'll sit next to him at every possible opportunity…and he will be beating his head with its streaked dye-job on every hard-surface from the Astronomy tower to the lowest dungeon.

To tell the truth, I saw Reba heading toward the owlery in between my first and second class (double, today, so only two classes before lunch), and I even saw a crumpled piece of parchment in the wastebasket with the words "DREW, SWEETNESS" emblazoned in large letters on one corner.

I'm also relieved that I won't have to see James on a regular basis now. Or am I? I don't know, but he ended up being pretty cool after all. Oh well. That's over now.

Love,

Lily

* * *

Thursday:

Dear Diary,

I passed Ramona in the hall yesterday night and she smiled, before she stopped me for a second. "Did you have anything to do with the Drew-Reba thing?"

Her gaze was probing, and her expression dared me to lie. I think this was one moment I respected her as someone as clever and cool as Morgan or Rhapsody. "A little bit. Some of us told her the news at breakfast this morning…I thought you were there to see it."

"No, I wasn't feeling the best this morning so I came a little late. Are you sure Drew likes her?" Her question was uncertain, but the words she said next were fiercely loyal to her own band of friends. "Because if he doesn't, I don't want to see Reba making a fool of herself just to satisfy some petty disagreement of yours."

All of a sudden, I was drowning in guilt so choking that it was a physical mass inside my mouth and my throat. I coughed a couple times, thinking to myself that Reba was a person, and who was I to judge? She knew how it felt to be picked last in gym, just like I did. We were both from Muggle families, and we probably had a lot in common. It was stupid to use a person like this just for my own selfish feelings of revenge.

Though I must say, it's been going pretty well.

What I said to Ramona was, "No, he said something in our common room about how she had the potential to be attractive. A real looker, I think."

Ramona cast one more penetrating gaze in my direction before she nodded. "Just making sure. Reba's much too short-sighted so check any of these things out."

I knew that if I agreed with Ramona, she'd feed me to Shawna, so I said, "Well, you had nothing to worry about." I felt the pungent guilt settle in my throat again.

We both said goodbye and walked away. All the same it was weird.

I told Morgan about the whole experience, and I could see the very guilt that had choked me showing itself in her eyes. "We'll have to befriend Reba," she said. "We'll have to see the extent of our damage."

Later:

James sat next to me in Herbology, the class that I usually spend with Josef and Morgan. He was handing in his homework (thirteen centimeters on some random "moon plant") when I sent a helpless glance in their direction. Morgan just shrugged while Josef erupted into giggles. I mouthed the word "HELP" and cocked my head towards James, but Morgan mouthed back "YOU ARE IN TOO DEEP NOW". I pretended to bang my head on the table, and the sound of Morgan's laughter, added to Josef's giggles, reached my ears.

James reached the table again, and asked, "Is everything alright?"

I nodded as my cheeks flushed. Class got underway, and it was hellish. James always makes me so uncomfortable.

Love,

Lily

* * *

Friday:

Dear Diary,

Do you know what is odd? Reba is starting to look better. Almost pretty, actually. She's finally been doing something about that dry skin on her chin, and her eyebrows are smooth and even. Something is amiss here, and I mean to find out what it is.

Also, when I walked into History of Magic, today, a bunch of girls in the corner tittered at me, and I could feel myself flushing. They were Ravenclaws or Hufflepuffs, but I'm not sure which. All the same, I heard their whispers about me all through the class, which is saying something. They're usually the ones engrossed in their fashion magazines (like Be Which), or they paint their nails. It's strange, but they normally don't speak if they aren't passing notes. I don't like people talking about me behind my back…it's just not fun. Rhapsody especially knows what I'm going through. Her reputation varies from day to day.

But there's a plan going on here, and it's odd.

Later:

Reba is looking decidedly better, and even Remus picked up on it. "It's like she cares about her appearance now," he said.

Sirius put it in clearer words. "She's not a man anymore." Rhapsody and I exchanged a glance—what he'd said was harsh. We both shook our heads.

Even Later:

Crazy things are happening. Today at supper in the Great Hall, Drew Katass left the Gryffindor table and went over to the Hufflepuff table to_ sit next to _Reba. _Everyone_ was shocked, and he seemed quite aware of these glances as he sauntered past all of the students. Sirius' mouth was open so wide that you could shove a guinea pig into it, and Morgan gave up trying not to act surprised and slumped, her head buried in her arms, her face so close to the table I was positive she could smell it.

_Us_ and the Marauders made our way back up to the common room, feeling almost as if defeat had settled on our shoulders. He was probably just doing that to jazz us.

Love,

Lily

* * *

Saturday:

Dear Diary,

Today at breakfast, the most abnormal thing happened. I am still appalled, shocked, bemused, and even slightly relieved. We'll just say that our prank hasn't gone the best. For awhile there, we were all quite optimistic, but now our triumph is dead, and it lies cold and dead with our prank.

For today, oh! Today, which had promised to look so bright, from the minute I woke up, showered in the hot water, and came back to find all of my socks in attendance. Today, when I entered the Great Hall to find my favorite breakfast food being served! Sweet, pure morning, with so much potential. But today, at breakfast (the same time this whole thing was started), we found Reba looking strangely pretty.

No, what a massive understatement. Boys, aged fifth year to seventh, were getting out of their seats to pass the Hufflepuff table, and when they returned to their own, their jaws were scraping the ground. I'm sure wolf whistles followed her to each of her classes. Now, walking in to the Great Hall and seeing this was more of a surprise, and I can tell you that I was glad her life had turned this way. But then we found out that Drew Katass and Reba were an item. He'd asked her out faster than he asked me. And yes, I was a little jealous, but I don't begrudge Reba a particle of her happiness. But now I do know why those girls were talking about me in class. I'm was slighted—by Reba!

I'll just have to get Drew back even more, which is what Rhapsody told me. Looks like I'll be seeing more of James.

I don't know whether to be disappointed or relieved.

Later:

After supper, Ramona stopped me on some corridor on the fourth floor. "Listen, Lily," she said a little reluctantly. "I'm sorry for doubting you."

I smiled, and said that it was no problem. Our conversation, surprisingly, moved on to different things. Mostly we talked about how we became friends with our friends. Ramona is the only cool one out of that group.

I'm in the library right now, hiding from Rhapsody and Morgan. I know that the moment I first lay eyes on them, they'll shriek and tell me that we have to meet with the Marauders. I'm really not in the mood for more battle plans. And I understand why Rhapsody wants to declare an all and out war, but Morgan is a peaceful person. At our last tête-à-tête, she kept asking why we couldn't go about a less confrontational route. I bet it has something to do with Sirius.

Oh, no. Was that Morgan's black hair I saw through a gap in the bookshelves? Maybe I'll have to find another hiding spot.

Too late. Looks like I'll be seeing a good deal of the Marauders tonight.

Love,

Lily

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys. Sorry this chapter is so short. Thanks for all the reviews, they were really nice. And thanks to all of the people who have me on their "Favorite Authors" or "Favorite Story" list. It really means a lot to me. Meh, I don't know if I want to continue, though. I'm just less motivated. We'll see. Tell me what you think on your way out. Onto the replies:**

**Happiness In A Bottle: **I updated, I updated! Yes, it's good to have you back from your grandparents. My grandma is coming in today.

**RupertGrintLover666:** thanks for reviewing. There's your prank. Haha.

**LilyRoseEvans: **I'm not sure if I'd want to be your beta. Midterms are looming and I'm busier than ever…but keep reviewing. And I'll certainly check out your story and tell you what I think.

**Kyoko Kasshu Minamino:** I'm not much of a fan of the fifth book, either. I was like, dammit, Harry, what is your problem? Thanks, though. I do try. J I'm glad you and Andy are tight like that. I'm also glad you like my new penname. I miss the old one, but am getting used to this crazy name.

**Prince and the Purple Rain:** your penname is nice. Prince and the Revolution (kind of like that), that band that does, When Doves Cry. Does that have anything to do with it? Haha. I'll be checking out your profile sometime soon.

**Andy Quinn: **yeah, I'm sorry it took so long for you to find out what happened. I'm not too happy with the prank either…but oh well. You can't win em all.

**Queen of Serpents: **Hey. Did you get my email with the chapter in it? I wasn't too sure. I changed some of the wording around, if that's okay. But yeah, I worked hard on that. Well, not as hard as you did but still a lot. Okay okay. Jeff one of the neighbors. And the neighbors were killed this summer. By Voldemort. Oh yeah. Haha I still have to tell you why. Well Jeff is an important part of this story, so he'll prally be in the next chapter. My friend told me about this girl she's beta-ing, and then I told her the people I was beta-ing to. And she was like, Queen of Serpents? She's like my hero! Haha I thought that was interesting. Her grammar is horrible, though (if you're reading this, g.b., haha), but she got some good ideas. Well catch you on the flip and mac sides. Those football players…they crazy. Haha yeah I'm pretty tall. Actually, way tall. And it's nice. Haha.

**Xx-scratchthat: **Hey that wasn't any bother. Yeah, you're right. I need me some more LJ stuff happening.


End file.
